villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Council of Ricks
The Council of Ricks is an inter-dimensional organization in Rick and Morty comprised of thousands of Ricks across dimensions who united to protect one another from their enemies across the Multiverse. C-137 Rick Sanchez was offered a spot on their ruling body but refused, finding it hypocritical that Ricks would form a government to hide from the government, prompting the council to deem him a rogue. They first appear as characters in season 1 episode 10, and later as the secondary antagonists of the season 3 premiere. History They first appeared to arrest C-137 Rick after he was framed by Evil Rick for his Rick killing and Morty kidnapping spree. However, Rick managed to escape and began looking for the real culprit to prove his innocence. Several Ricks working for the council then took up refuge in C-137 Rick's house in case he returned or tried to phone home. After Rick located Evil Rick's base, he contacted the council to inform them of his innocence. The council went to Evil Rick's base to investigate and end up letting Rick go. However, while investigating Evil Rick's body, Ricks discovered that he was a robot being controlled by someone else. The Council of Ricks later appears in the season 3 premiere, where they take C-137 Morty and Summer to the Citadel after their portal gun was damaged. Upon learning that C-137 Rick was taken hostage by the Galactic Federation, the Council sent SEAL Team Ricks to assassinate him before he could give up their secrets. C-137 Rick managed to evade being killed as well as escape the Federation's clutches before heading to the Citadel of Ricks to rescue his Morty and Summer. Rick used the Federation's mind-reading device to swap minds with a Rick Military officer. With his new position, Rick teleported the Citadel of Ricks to the middle of the Galactic Federation's prison, giving him the diversion he needed to rescue Morty and Summer. Rick then swapped minds with Rick Prime and killed all of the members of the Council save Riq IV before transferring his consciousness to the body of another Rick. 's regime.]] Riq IV then took Summer hostage to prevent Rick from killing him. However, Rick had Morty shoot him instead so he could fool Riq IV, giving him the opportunity he needed to kill the council leader. Following the death of the Council of Ricks, the Citadel was reorganized into a democracy, though this turns out to be a ploy by the Shadow Council of Ricks, who were secretly running the council the whole time. However, after Evil Morty gets elected, he kills everyone in the Shadow Council save two members and becomes de facto ruler of the Citadel. Gallery Images Council of Ricks.png|(from left to right) Rick Prime, Quantum Rick, Maximums Rickimus, Zeta Alpha Rick, Ricktiminus Sancheziminius and Riq IV Citadel Of Ricks.jpg|Citadel of Ricks Videos Rick Kills The Council Of Rick's - Rick And Morty Season 3 CLIP Navigation Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Crackers Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Conspirators Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Control Freaks Category:Magic Category:Betrayed Category:Parody/Homage Category:Spy Category:Rick and Morty Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Twin/Clone Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Hypocrites Category:God Wannabe Category:Abusers Category:Totalitarians Category:Exploitation Villains